


Just another week

by JemmyMads



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a dad, Clarke is a mom, Gen, Murphy but for a second, OH monty is the youngest, Octavia and Raven and Jasper are barely in this, also Minty is pretty minor, and everyone loves him and protects him, clarke really reaches peak Mom in this, delinquents because that's what they do best, like he's mentioned once, mostly miller crushing on monty, not actually there, the polygamy is mostly joked about and referenced, they all live together in shitty homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmyMads/pseuds/JemmyMads
Summary: The 100 is a group of 7 kids who are run aways living together and stealing things for a living and just trying to survive together.Nathan just wants to keep Monty as Monty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired from another work in this fandom so thank you to that author.

Miller had never expected to be a runaway. Well, ok, to be fair he had always known he would run away, but when he thought about running away it was always with a set destination. But this was ok too.

They had a group, a family that they made and glued together all the broken and mismatched parts by themselves and whenever Miller thought about that he felt a sense of pride because man, his new family is pretty fucking awesome. They called themselves The 100, but there were only 7 of them. They traveled from town to city, from suburb to suburb, always moving and never stopping for too long, not more than 3 weeks in one spot. Not long enough for someone unwanted to catch up to them.

They were pickpocketers and thieves. Hackers, schemers, mechanics, and warriors. They survived together and fought together, until the end.

Clarke was the leader, and no one questioned it. Miller respected her more than anyone ever, she made the tough decisions so the rest of them wouldn't have to live with the consequences. Clarke took the fall for almost everything and bore it so that they wouldn't have too. At one point stupid Murphy had questioned Clarke, and he was promptly thrown from the group by Bellamy and Miller.

Bellamy was Clarke's second. That was also something that no one questioned. Bellamy carried himself in a way that no one else was capable of, demanding attention and obedience from everyone around him. He seemed tough and stone cold, but with The 100, he was open and caring and such a dad that Miller had a hard time not calling him Dad at times.

For their newest destination, Bellamy had picked Portland, Oregon. Miller had no qualms against the city, it was big and nicely populated, so he would have an easy time slipping his hand into purses and coats. It was also pretty, though colder than Miller would've liked as they just came from Austin, where the temperature hadn't dropped below 75.

Their apartment was shabby and small, but they were used to these conditions now. Upon entering it, they all branched off in predetermined sets; Monty and Bellamy, Jasper and Miller, Clarke and Octavia, then Raven.

Raven took the worn down couch, flopping down with a satisfied sigh and dropping her backpack on the ground beside it. Clarke walked by and took the shabby backpack, placing it delicately on the chipping coffee table before leading Octavia to their bedroom. Miller followed Jasper, Monty and Bellamy down the hall towards their bedrooms to see what was awaiting them.

"This is always the most nerve wracking part." Monty whispered to Miller, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Bellamy to open the doors that would reveal their homes for the next weeks.

Miller put what he hoped was a comforting hand on the small of Monty's back, "It's also weirdly the most exciting part."

Bellamy pushed open the first door and looked in before any of the others could, "Me and Monty will take this one." He declared.

Jasper snorted, "C'mon Bell, you gotta let me and Miller take to bad room every once in awhile."

Bellamy sent a side glare at Jasper, " I don't-"

"Yes you do! Every city you and Monty take the dirtier room, or the one without windows, or the one without any mattresses! Let Miller and I bear it for once." Jasper argued.

It was true of course, Bellamy always chose the room that was at least slightly worse than the alternative option. He insisted Monty sleep with him in whichever room he chose, because although no one ever outwardly said anything, they all were overprotective and possessive of Monty, the sweetheart. Monty was the youngest of the group by over half a year and came from arguably the worst background, so they all felt the overwhelming need to protect. Not that Monty really needed it though, he was a literal genius and a quick thinker, most of the time.

Bellamy moved forward decisively and put his backpack inside the room, motioning for Monty to do the same. Monty shuffled into the room and looked around quickly before setting down his backpack next to Bellamy's. Jasper and Miller stuck their heads inside of the room and glanced around. Miller easily spotted why Bellamy took the room; one small window right above a single bed, barely enough room to walk either side of it.

Miller turned to Bellamy with a raised eyebrow, "Really, hero?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes affectionately and shoved playfully at Miller, "Just take the other room idiot, don't put up a fuss about getting it good."

Jasper looked as if he wanted to argue again, but Monty shot Miller a look, who then pulled Jasper out of the room and towards their own to get at least semi settled into their new, temporary home. 

Once they were done, the entire group reconvened in the small kitchenette in the apartment. Raven had called in pizza from the cheapest and closest place they could find, and the family sat around in various odd positions while eating and discussing.

Raven and Monty were talking about computer coding and new viruses for computers that Monty thought he could manipulate. Monty was perched cross legged on the counter, Raven leaning against the counter next to him and nodding along to what he was saying. Jasper and Octavia were sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall and talking about whether or not parmesan tasted good on pizzas. Miller was sitting on the floor by them, leaning against a low cabinet and butting into their conversation at random intervals. Clarke and Bellamy were off more to the side in a whispered argument about god knows what. Occasionally, Miller caught the others shooting the pair worried looks.

Bellamy broke away from Clarke, moving over to get another piece of pizza, before situating himself on the counter beside Monty, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and changing their subject from nerd stuff to planning a trip for The 100. Miller joined them.

“I still say Disneyland.” Monty was saying as Miller got comfortable beside Raven. 

“Mont, Disneyland is pretty expensive, we were thinking more somewhere we don’t have to steal for a while, a place and time to just relax.” Bellamy explained. Monty looked down at his lap while biting his lip.

“How about we head down into LA, save up some money and spend a day in Disneyland.” Miller offered. Bellamy sighed quietly, obviously not surprised that Miller would want Monty’s plan too. Monty perked up and looked over at Bellamy for his opinion. Raven also peered at Bellamy, obviously amused.

Bellamy looked helplessly from Raven and Miller, than looked down at Monty. Monty was staring up at him with excited eyes and… “Fine, fine. I’ll talk to Clarke about it.”

Monty, Raven, and Miller all cheered, gaining the attention of their other 3 family members.

“What are you guys so happy about?” Clarke asked, ruffling Monty’s hair and placing an affectionate kiss on Raven’s cheek.

Raven gave her a soft smile, “Just manipulating Bell to bring us to Disneyland.”

Clarke hummed, “And how’s that going.”

“Very well.” Miller replied straightening slightly with a rare grin on his face. At this point Jasper and Octavia had joined everyone else.

“Well since we have everyone here, tomorrow’s schedule.” Clarke began, being cut off by a groan from the others, minus Bellamy. “C’mon guys, it’s not too bad. Monty and Miller will work the closest mall, Raven you can work the major tourists parts. Bell, Jas, and Octavia have tomorrow off and I’ll be at the nearest coffeeshop abusing the free wifi, ok?”

She got affirmative nods from everyone.  
“Ok good, now let’s clean this up and head to bed for the night.”

Miller and Monty walked side by side down the hallway to their adjacent rooms.

Monty turned to Miller, “G’night Nate.” He whispered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Miller felt his heart swell a little. He pulled Monty into a quick hug.

“Goodnight Monty, sweet dreams.”

 

The next morning Miller woke to the sound of creaking floor boards and a shower running. He groaned and rolled over, covering his face with the single pillow. He distantly heard Jasper complaining about the noise, which was enough motivation for Miller to sit up and get ready for the day.

He walked to Monty and Bellamy’s joint room and opened the door carelessly. The occupants were curled together on the small bed, both sleeping soundly. Miller let himself smile for a brief second before he toughened up again and spreading his arms wide, belly flopping on top of the two in what he hopes is at least slightly painful for them.

There was a surprised yelp from Monty and a grumpy, “What the fuck?” from Bellamy. They both looked at Miller, who stared unabashedly back at them.

“Surprise?”

Bellamy groaned and Monty let out a loud laugh, flopping backwards on to the bed again. Miller smiles contently until he feels a swift kick to his side, and then he’s tumbling off of the bed and onto the floor. Bellamy and Monty are laughing and Miller huffs, picking himself and leaving the two to get ready for the day.

Out in the living room/kitchenette Raven and Clarke are talking over what supplies they still have and what would be needed for the next few weeks.

Clarke stops and smiles at Miller, “Hey, sleep ok?”

“Yes mom. No monsters under my bed or anything.” Miller replies with a teasing smile. Raven snorts and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him.

“Alright kiddo, go and get Monty so we can go over your plans for the day.”

Miller mock salutes and walks back where he had come from, kicking open the door right as Monty was pulling on a shirt and Bellamy was making their bed. They both turned to look at him.

“You know it's rude to barge in on people like that.” Bellamy says, “For all you know we could’ve been having steamy, passionate sex.”

Miller scoffs as Monty scrunches up his face and exclaims, “Ew!”

Bellamy looks slightly offended for a second, staring at Monty with a dejected face.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, you’re like my older brother. That would totally be incest which I’m pretty sure is illegal and I really don’t want you to go to jail for something that stupid, maybe drive a burning car through a fancy restaurant instead?”

“Gross Monty, you and Bell are not compatible at all, he likes to eat his burgers with a fork.”

“A true abomination.” Monty bantered easily, shaking his head in disapproval. “We should hang him and skin him alive.”

“Then roast his rotting flesh and feed it to the chickens.”

“For chickens are the lowest and dirtiest of animals for him to be fed to, of course.”

Bellamy let out an exasperated sigh, “What am I gonna do with you two?”

“Have hot, passionate, steamy sex with us.”

Miller laughed before turning fully to Monty, “Clarke wants to go over our plan for today.”

Monty nodded and followed Miller to the kitchenette where Raven was getting water and Clarke was scolding Jasper for tampering with the water pressure.

Jasper looked slightly guilty, “I know, I’ll fix, promise.”

Clarke smiled appreciatively at him, then turned to Miller and Monty and talked at lightning fast speed about how they are absolutely not allowed to be caught and under no circumstances were they to lose sight of each other.

Miller was turning to walk back to his and Jasper’s room when he heard Clarke call, “And Monty, don’t forget a jacket this time.”

Monty playfully huffed, “But mom~.”

“Don’t talk to your mother like that!” Clarke replied, with no heat behind her words. Monty giggled, and there were a few hurried footsteps that were the only warning Miller got before he had Monty jumping and clinging to his back.

“Ride on trusty stead!”

Miller hefted him a little higher on his back, before running down the short hall, skidding to a halt at the very end.

Monty slid off and winked at him before disappearing once again into his room. Miller heard a muffled, “So what the fuck is the deal with you and hamsters?” followed by maniac laughter and decided not to barge in on them this time, instead going into his own room to gather up the very few things he would need for the day.

Jasper was ruffling through his duffel bag, nodding in Miller’s direction to acknowledge the fact that he knew he was there. Miller sat on his mattress and got started on getting his supplies ready.

“You know where the cards are?” 

Miller peered over to where Jasper’s head had disappeared into the bag. “I dunno, did you maybe check the duffel bag?”

Jasper was obviously not amused by this, throwing a pair of dirty shorts in Miller’s general vicinity. “You have a strange sense of humor, Miller.”

“That I do, Jasper dearest, that I do.”

 

30 minutes later Monty and Miller were walking through the mall towards the food court. Miller felt the familiar nervousness enter his system, his hands started shaking and unconsciously he sped up slightly, leaving Monty to stumble and attempt to match his pace. 

The first crowd in a new area was always the hardest. If you’re caught, you can’t leave the apartment for the next weeks, completely on house arrest. You risk being arrested or getting your partner in trouble, or, worst case scenario that Miller prayed to any god that would listen to him that please don’t let this happen, you blow it for the entire group. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty would go either to a group home, not together, or to a juvenile center. Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, and Miller would be sent right to jail. 

But Miller wouldn’t let that happen.

He must’ve had a panicked or scared  
look on his face because the next thing he knew, Monty’s hand was slipping into his own and grasping it tightly.

“Nate.” 

Miller halted and turned to look at the younger of the two, who had a nice flush across his cheeks and a soft smile on his face.

“We’ll be ok, we always are.”

Miller couldn’t form words. This was why he loved Monty Green as much as he did.

They continued on.

 

Monty was amazing to watch as a thief. Miller himself was the agreed upon best pickpocketer of The 100, but Monty had an entirely different approach to it. Miller smirked as Monty pulled his classic move, a slight trip into someone’s back, getting any cash in their pockets. The victim turned around and Monty would awkwardly stutter out an apology and hold out his hand for an introduction, shaking their hand and slipping of their bracelet and or watch. He’d apologize again, turning away and waiting for the victim to do the same. Once the victim was yet again occupied, Monty would reach past them, pretending to be grabbing something and would slip his hand into their purse, getting any other valuables he could.

As he was walking away, he waved a small jewelry box to Miller with a big grin on his face. Miller snorted at the victorious grin and turned away for a second, making sure no one was watching them.

“I’d say we’ve had a successful day, wouldn’t you?”

Monty nodded. “Yeah and that cop has been eyeing us for a few minutes now, I think we should probably head out.”

They left the mall and started down the street back to the apartment, stopping once at a small coffee shop because please Nate, I haven’t had green tea in so~ long. And because Miller was very weak willed in the presence of the thing that holds his affections.

Monty gets his green tea, to which Miller says, “Hm, green tea for Mr. Green.” and Monty rolls his eyes at him because obviously that was completely original. They also get Octavia a muffin because they’re her favorite.

They arrive home later than normal, but who can really blame them, Monty gets distracted easily and Miller is a bad authoritative figure. But of course this caused mild panic in the other 100. Upon entering the apartment, the previous chaos hushed to silence.

Jasper muttered a quiet, “Oh they’re so fucked.”

And then the yelling resumes, this time directed at the duo still standing in front of the door. Bellamy demanding answers, Clarke gesticulating wildly and wanting them to understand that when I say 8 at the latest I mean 8 at the latest, not 8:50, Raven is trying to get the other two to take it easy on them, and Octavia is desperately trying to get them to quiet down because there was some important news story that she was watching on the computer.

Miller is attempting to explain what had happened when Octavia snaps, yelling “Shut the fuck up, you’ll want to see this.”

That effectively gets everyone one’s attention and then they’re surrounding the small laptop. Octavia turns the volume all the way up and glances nervously at Monty.

And in the next second Miller understands why. “Hannah Green has died earlier today at her residence in Perrysburg, Ohio. The cause of death has yet to be released by local authorities, but they believe it to be an overdose. This comes nearly a year and a half after her son Monty Green was accused of killing his father, Michael Green, and ran away.”

The laptop was shut abruptly and the group lapsed into silence yet again, only interrupted when a broken sob sounded from Miller’s right. Miller turned to see Monty, shoulders hunched slightly, one hand over his mouth and the other over his stomach. Another muffled sob comes from his mouth as his knees buckle and Clarke and Bellamy both lurch forward, grasping him and lowering him to the ground. Raven goes to the kitchen to get him some water and Jasper is standing over him, a comforting hand on his shoulder, Bellamy has pulled Monty against his chest, strong arms wrapped protectively around him and Clarke is crouching in front of him, wiping at his tears and whispering comforting words to him.

Octavia and Miller share a look, both feeling completely useless, but not wanting to make Monty feel too crowded or overwhelmed. Apparently they didn’t need to worry about it because after 10 minutes Monty’s cries and whimpers filling the apartment, they quiet down, then seize all together. 

Miller watches in semi amazement as Monty visibly steels himself, wiping harshly at the tears that won’t stop. He takes a shuddering breath, then reaches for something on the table, a brown paper bag.

He walks on shaky legs to Octavia and she stands to meet him, looking at him with curiosity and carefully concealed pity. He holds out the bag to her and Miller wants to laugh because of course. Octavia takes the bag with a raised eyebrow and opens it, letting out a breathy laugh when she sees what’s inside.

“Really Mont? Why aren’t I surprised.”

“I know you’ve been missing your old home lately and you once told me that blueberry muffins reminded you of your old favorite cafe so I just thought-”

Monty’s rambling is cut off by Octavia taking Monty in a bone crushing hug. Monty returns it without hesitation, and Miller can see his tears coming back even worse now.

Jasper is laughing not so quietly, leaning against the table a few feet away. “Only Monty would try to comfort someone else at a time like this.”

The two youngest pull away from each other, both sniffling and Octavia starts giggling at the comment, Miller and then Raven joining her. Because it's true of course, only Monty’s first instinct would be to want to help someone else while his own crisis is going on.

Clarke is staring at them with so much affection that Miller can physically see it rolling off of her. “I’m so proud of all of you.”, she says as she stands, helping Bellamy up too. 

And then a group hug is instigated by Raven, and Miller makes sure he’s beside Monty, rubbing a circle on the small of his back with his thumb. Monty is still shaking, and crying but he’ll be fine because they always are.

 

That night Bellamy switches rooms with Miller, they made a mutual agreement that Monty needed Miller right now, and would need Bellamy later. 

They’re laying facing each other, Miller’s hand is laying on Monty’s waist and Monty’s hands are pressed against Miller’s bare chest.

“We didn’t get along.” Monty’s whisper breaks the comfortable silence, “My mom and I, I mean. We never got along. She never spoke against my dad when he would- when he did those things to me. I think she didn’t actually care. She tried to get me arrested, twice actually. Neither of them worked, but I was put on probation. I hated her, still do actually. I can’t think of a single good thing she did for me, she accused me of murder for fuck’s sake. I never even called her Mom, even at a young age she was always Hannah. But part of me is still sad that she’s dead and I don’t understand how or why.”

Miller was a man of few words, “I don’t think you’re sad she’s dead, I think you’re sad that you never got to prove her to be a liar.”

Monty was quiet after that, and stayed quiet. After some time, Miller peered down at him, not surprised to find him asleep and snoring softly. Miller leaned down and kissed Monty’s forehead before pulling him closer and letting sleep take him too.

 

4 days later and Monty was actually close to being ok. Jasper, Raven, and Clarke were taking their day on the streets, Raven working her 2nd day in a row so that Monty could stay home again.

Miller woke just before Clarke came in to check on him. It had been Miller’s first night back in his own bed since Monty’s mom had died and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss waking up with Monty’s warm body in his arms. But Clarke didn’t need to know that.

“Morning sleepy head, we’re about to head out for the day. There’s cereal in the cupboards and a fresh pot of coffee ready. Don’t let Mont or O drink it, no matter what they say I refuse to believe they’re old enough to not stunt their growth. Also, O is out on a run right now so don’t worry about her. Oh and please don’t burn down the apartment. Thanks! Love you.”

And then she was gone. He heard a muffled conversation outside of his door but he was still too groggy to really comprehend anything. He got out of bed slowly, taking his time on pulling on some sweats and trying to make his bed (to no avail, Bellamy had given up trying to teach him some time ago, he was hopeless). Miller pulled open his door, shuffling down the hall with one hand against the wall in case he were to lose his balance in his zombie like state.

Out in the kitchen, Monty was sitting on the countertop with a mug in his hands, he had his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Bellamy was leaning between his legs, laughing quietly at something Monty had said, or probably done, knowing him, and was eating a bowl of cereal. Miller loved and hated how domestic it seemed.

He entered with a gruff and mumbled “good morning”, instantly getting a cup of coffee ready for himself. 

“I swear to god Nate, you’re entire existence relies on your morning coffee consumption.” Monty said.

“And also his weekly dose of West Wing.” Bellamy added.

“Oh who can forget his precious Samuel Seaborn.”

They laughed together and Miller only rolled his eyes, not ready to deal with them this early in the morning. He felt a pair of eyes on him as he sipped his coffee and he looked up to see Monty watching him, but he quickly turned away again, looking guilty. Miller studied him, trying to figure out what he was missing that would make Monty- oh.

“Monty,” Miller started slowly, “you know what Clarke told me this morning?”

Monty noticeably started fidgeting slightly,setting down his mug and getting ready to bolt, “No? Was it something particularly interesting?”

Miller lunged forward at the same time Monty launched himself from the counter, knocking Bellamy aside in the process. Miller’s hand grabbed air, just missing the back of Monty’s shirt. Miller chased him around the apartment for about a minute before Monty shot for the kitchen again.

“Incoming!” Monty called out. Running full speed at Bellamy and springing himself towards him, who in turn, choked on his mouthful of cereal and dropped his bowl to be able to catch him. Bellamy used their momentum to swing Monty around and out of Miller’s path of inevitable destruction. Miller tried to slow down, truly, but he ended up crashing right into Bell’s back, knocking all three of them onto the ground.

Bellamy groaned, scrunching up his eyes in the brief pain that he felt. Monty was in a fit of giggles, gasping for breath and Miller wasn’t any better. The front door opened and closed, Miller turned his head to see who it was and was met by the sight of a sweaty Octavia with one perfect eyebrow raised.

Monty managed out, “We are completely sane and not in a polygamous relationship.” Before he was laughing again.

“Yeah, I’m totally not believing that for a second.” Then she was walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

The other three were at a brief loss of words, before they simultaneously began laughing again. 

“Well how bout we move this to the bedroom and continue this orgy there?”

 

That night Miller woke to the sound of a door creaking open. He blinked himself awake, sitting up and looking at Jasper’s still form. He left his room and went to the soft light coming from the kitchen.

Monty was standing by the sink, looking out the window with no discernable emotion. He didn’t look over or say anything when Miller wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

“You ok?”

“I’ve honestly been better. How are you?”

Miller sighed, “If you wanna talk about-”

“I really don’t. I’m sorry, it's just there's nothing to talk about anymore.”

“Ok.”

Miller waited a few seconds before,

“So, noticed the weather lately?”

Monty let out a bright laugh, looking over at Miller with mirth in his gaze. To the right of them, Raven grumbled in her sleep on the couch. The pair froze, waiting till they were sure that she was still asleep before carrying out a quiet conversation with him about conspiracy theories and astrology signs.

Monty was walking back to their hall, while Miller was getting them both some water, making a combined decision to continue their completely riveting conversation in Monty’s room, since Bellamy and Clarke were discussing the group together but separately, so Bell wouldn’t be snoring in Monty’s room. Miller was turning to go down the hall when he saw Monty frozen in front of Octavia and Clarke’s propped open door, obviously watching something inside. Miller came up behind him and cautiously looked inside, seeing Bellamy and Clarke sitting together and talking.

“Bell we don’t have enough! Not enough to move again, not enough to pay rent here, not enough to keep up! What are we gonna do? What can we do!” Clarke’s voice cracked a few times, but otherwise she stayed calm and collected as usual.

“Ok, ok princess calm down. We’ll double our efforts, send one more person out everyday. We’ll make what we have work.” Bell tried, stroking through Clarke’s hair. Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at Octavia sleeping soundly only a few feet away.

“We can’t put them at risk more than we already are. Jasper, O, and Miller are barely 17. Monty won’t be 17 for another 8 months. If Miller or O are caught they’re going straight to Juvy. If Jas and Mont are caught they go into a group home, do you know how shitty those are? I won’t put them in harm’s way like that, not if I can help it.”

“Clarke I don’t think you can help it anymore…” 

“There’s always-”

“Wait.” Bellamy cut her off, staring at the ground intently before standing abruptly and in one long stride he was whipping the door completely open, catching Miller and Monty. 

Clarke stood, “Miller, Monty, what are you guys doing up?”

Bellamy looked slightly suspicious so Miller hurried to explain, “Monty accidently woke me up and we were talking in his room when he said he needed water. We were just going back.”

Bell looked between the two of them, then back at Clarke.

Monty rushed in, “We didn’t mean to disturb you guys, I just wanted to say goodnight again so…” 

Instantly both leaders softened, sharing an affectionate look.

“Take him to bed Miller, he’s slurring his words and we don’t need him sleep deprived.” Bellamy ordered, though it was gentle and caring, not gruff like it usually sounded. Miller nodded dutifully, glancing down and only just then realizing how heavily Monty was leaning against him and how he wasn’t able to keep his eyes open, letting them slip closed for a few seconds before he seemed to shake himself awake.

Clarke reached forward, putting her hand on the back of Monty’s head and kissing his hair softly, “Go to sleep kids, we’ll wake you in the morning.”

Monty smiled sleepily, “G’night Mom, Night Dad.” He murmured out, slumping fully against Miller, who in turn carefully maneuvered the water into Bellamy’s hands and took Monty into his arms, carrying him back to his room.

 

A week later, after doubled efforts and major budget cuts, the group was bordering a shitty bus full of shitty people all going down to Los Angeles. Miller and Monty were sitting together, right behind Clarked and Bellamy who were talking easily about classic literature, across the aisle from Jasper and Raven who were engaged in a game of poker with the men sitting behind them, and diagonally from Octavia, who was conversing nicely with the man sitting next to her about physiology and the current soccer season.

Monty leaned over, “10 bucks says in the next minute they’ll start comparing exercise routines.”

Miller snorted, “Deal. 15 says that Bell will bring up the Iliad when talking about their next book.”

Monty giggled, “Ok. 20 bucks that Raven is totally dominating all of them and Jasper is attempting to cheat right now.”

Right as Monty said that, a card slid out of Jasper’s sleeve and onto his lap. The strangers they were playing with didn’t notice, but Raven obviously did, rolling her eyes before setting down her straight flush with a smug smirk.

Miller and Monty shared a not so surprised look before laughing together, catching the tail end of Octavia’s sentence, “-ing in the morning all the time! At least 4 miles everyday”

Bellamy turned to them with a “done” expression. “Will you two behave for once?”

Monty looked at Bellamy with puppy eyes, “Or what daddy.”

“Oh for the love of God” Bellamy said, making an exasperated noise and turning back to Clarke.

“Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to Disneyland?”

Miller smiled softly, “I believe we are Monty, I truly believe we are.”

…

“I’m gonna make you buy me mouse ears and a stuffed Dumbo.”

“Jasper is our stuffed Dumbo.”


End file.
